


Can't feel my face

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 未来人们通过具有预知能力的人士“先知”来进行犯罪预测，再由犯罪预防组织在犯罪未发生状态下肃清威胁，这套成功率百分之百的系统有一天预测到作为GIGN战术专家的Gilles 会策划一场针对巴黎的恐怖袭击。少数派报告AU，是肉，会有肉的。





	Can't feel my face

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: The Weekend-Can't Feel My Face

刺痛感让Gilles变得清醒。  
他跪在地上，被机器巡警逼着把双手放在脑后。电击枪让他腰部以下短暂地失去知觉，而Gustave可以趁这个时候把他控制起来。  
不过Kateb长官并没有这么做，Gilles注意到他只带了一把枪，身后似乎也没有一起出勤的便服警员。Gilles很难猜测这到底是什么级别的行动，对付“潜在高烈度恐怖袭击策划者”显然一个人是不够的，至少有几十个同事，或者说前任同事包围Gilles的安全屋才对。  
那么是谈判？也不合理，谈判轮不到Gustave打头阵，更不会一来就用电击枪激怒一个亡命之徒。  
Gilles打赌这是Gustave的个人行动，瞒着所有人那种。  
“晚上好。”医生用枪指着他。  
“晚上好，Gustave。”Gilles低头看着地板说道。  
医生靠在门上，反手插上了门闩，不得不说Gilles是个老古董，这么多年了他始终没给安全屋换个虹膜锁，甚至就连锁芯也是插钥匙才能打开的那种。Gilles不太信任高科技的东西，当然也不耻于承认自己不擅长运用它们，但至少一把钥匙才能开的高质量门锁和两个足够结实的门闩能帮他争取更多逃脱时间，鉴于GIGN可以在任何人的门前一秒钟获取所有公民的指纹和虹膜。不过现在，把注意力放在现在，Gustave也熟练地运用了门闩，把Gilles牢牢困在只有一扇窗户的安全屋里，并且拿枪指着Gilles的脑袋。Gilles一眼就认出来了Gustave手里的枪，那是他的枪，在他被逼着把所有武器上交之后他就没见过它了。“那是我的枪吗，”Gilles还是明知故问了一回，“我应该没有认错。”  
“是你的枪。”Gustave拉下保险，低头看着Gilles的头顶，高大的男人即使低头跪着脊背的线条还是一样性感，衬衫因为雨水贴在Gilles身上，伤疤在半透明的布料下显露出轮廓。Gustave几乎知道每一道伤疤的来源，说得俗套一点，它们就像Gilles的一本大事记，以及荣誉奖章，Gustave可以数着它们讲故事，然后亲吻它们以示敬意。不过现在，把注意力放在现在，Gilles正跪离他两米远的地方，弓着腰摆出投降的姿势，向Gustave袒露这些扭曲的伤痕。“现在它属于GIGN，”Gustave盯着Gilles滴水的发梢，喉结动了动说道，“而不是一个逃犯。”  
“它现在应该在物证袋里，被反复检查，直到确定十六个小时之后我会拿着它挟持我的上司，然后在控制室里引爆军火库。”  
Gilles感觉自己的大脑正缓慢地夺回对大腿和膝盖的控制权，不过他依旧保持跪地的姿势，眼睛盯着Gustave被雨水打湿的鞋尖，还有蔓延在地板上的水渍。那些水渍来自他，而不是Gustave，显然Gustave有备而来，和他的仓皇逃窜不一样。  
“就算是借用吧，Gilles，技术部门同意了。”  
Gustave也不知道能说点什么，Gilles的伤疤让他分心。  
“你不该一个人来这里。”Gilles听上去像是在评论咖啡馆放的复古爵士乐。  
Gustave向前一步：“你现在是被全国通缉的在逃犯，Gilles。”  
“那么抓捕我是你的职责，长官。”  
而他对这首曲子的评价是“不怎么样”。  
Gustave站在他面前，低头看着他说道：“那个女孩预知到了你的犯罪行为，而你两个小时之前入侵了犯罪预防组织的大楼，试图谋杀她。”  
Gilles用在喉咙里翻滚的笑声反驳他：“‘谋杀’这个词可太重了，Gustave，我只是和她聊了两句。”  
医生眨了下眼睛，把露出来的困惑藏回去，保持办公的语气。“你和她有过肢体接触，怀疑你有伤害她的倾向是合理的，”他说，尽量减少停顿，“鉴于她指控你会在未来犯下一起严重的恐怖袭击。”  
Gilles稍微抬起身子，膝盖在地板上划了一道短短的水迹，说实在的，湿透的衣服格外沉，还伴随着低温让Gilles有种被冻僵的错觉。“我有个问题，Gustave。”他尽量忽视湿衣服带来的不适感，放慢语速问道：“先知预测犯罪案件的准确率是多少？”  
Gustave显然没准备好面对这个问题，他一动不动，枪瞄准着Gilles的额头，思考了半秒钟说道：“目前为止，应该是百分之百。”  
“那么GIGN协助预防犯罪组织的成功率呢？”  
“我想也是百分之百，Gilles。”  
Gilles又笑了：“那你现在应该开枪了。”  
Gustave没有回应他。  
“既然成功率都是百分之百，那你不能放过我这个潜在罪犯，否则你知道后果是什么。”  
医生蹲下，枪口直接对着Gilles的眼睛。  
“我会引发爆炸，造成不可预计的伤亡，整个巴黎都会陷入混乱，到那个时候再击毙我就晚了……现在击毙我，这就是预防犯罪系统的作用，Gustave，我们把危险扼杀在它产生之前。”  
“如果有人要给我下命令，也不该是现在的你，Gilles。”  
Gustave拧起眉毛，单膝跪在Gilles面前，他没有放下枪，但枪口的瞄准的位置越来越向下。  
Gilles向前伸手抓住他的肩膀把他扑倒。  
“别动！”Gilles吼道，手向下摸到那个机器巡警的控制器，攥拳用力捶了一下开关，然后把身子用力向下压，手肘抵住Gustave的小臂。“GILLES！”Gustave眼前瞬间变暗，安全屋的诡异灯光让他除了Gilles腰上方的疤痕以外什么都看不清。那是一道匕首留下的伤，不算很深，Gustave把它处理得足够细致，只留下了非常短并且浅的永久疤痕。  
“Gilles！”  
Gustave又怒吼了一声，算是命令Gilles放开他，但压在他身上的强壮男人依旧牢牢控制着他的手腕，直到把那把枪从他手上夺回来。  
这可不妙，就算那是Gilles，在被缴械的情况下，Gustave也没办法不紧张，更何况他们现在所处的情形正把他们推向彼此的对立面。  
“冷静，Gustave，”Gilles的声音还是很低，“我们来谈谈。”  
Gustave屏住呼吸，转动眼睛看着Gilles。  
Gilles把枪扔进了那间狭小的浴室，确保没人能靠爬就能摸到它，然后抓住Gustave的手把他拉起来——仅限上半身。  
“你相信我吗？”  
就连Gilles自己都觉得这是个蠢问题。  
“你指哪方面，Gilles。”医生由着他抓紧自己的手腕，眼睛盯着Gilles的脸。  
现在Gilles觉得膝盖有点疼了。  
“我没有筹划任何恐怖袭击。”  
Gilles相信这个时候说实话效率会更高。  
Gustave看着他。  
Gilles注意到了Gustave滚动的喉结，这是个好兆头，经验证明如果Gustave没有在第一时间反驳他，那么他就还有说服Gustave的希望。  
“也许犯罪预防系统是没有出过错，但这不等于我就得轻易承认它宣判的罪行。”  
Gilles看着Gustave，他觉得Gustave在看他的眼睛。  
“百分之百和你，你应该知道GIGN和公众会相信谁。”  
Gustave的眼睛还在不停转动着。  
Gilles决定抛出他要问的问题。  
“那你相信我吗，Gustave？”  
Gustave动了动僵硬的手指，总觉得有什么东西堵在他的喉咙里。“你溜进那里，我是说犯罪预防组织的总部，”他看着Gilles虹膜上的纹路，握紧手说，“你没被发现，你换了眼睛*？”  
Gilles看着他：“你知道我讨厌黑市的虹膜交易，Gustave，我没这么做，想躲开虹膜监控不止移植眼球一个办法，有人帮了我。”  
“Emmanuelle？”  
“我以为你了解我，Gustave。”  
Gilles靠近Gustave，瞳孔因为昏暗的光线扩大了些，虹膜随之收缩。  
“这很好，Gilles，”Gustave觉得嘴有点干，“你不能用别人的眼睛代替你的。”  
Gustave说完之后不再能看到Gilles的眼睛，因为他们抱住了彼此，并且接吻。  
雨水拍打在窗户上，在他们不说话的时候还有这沉闷的噪音给他们当背景音。有时候他们会放点音乐，在想要美好氛围的时候，做作的法国佬，他们这么评价自己，但也承认自己乐在其中，不过眼下没这个条件，Gilles的安全屋里不会又任何多余的东西，更不会又一个播放器。低调点没什么，Gilles托住Gustave的脖子，前倾身体亲吻Gustave张着的嘴唇，这个吻过于用力，以至于Gilles希望暴雨敲击窗户的声音能把他制造的动静彻底淹没。  
Gustave抬着头，双手抓着Gilles潮湿的衬衫袖子，勾起舌尖舔过Gilles的舌根，然后配合着Gilles的动作把它送进Gilles的牙齿之间，他不担心Gilles会给他制造一个尴尬的伤口，Gilles是个擅长亲吻的人。Touré长官如他预料的一样顺从，像坐在牙科椅上那样把嘴张开，让他检查自己的牙齿。Gustave有了一秒钟关于牙医和病号的奇怪幻想，张开你的嘴，男孩，我只是想帮你去掉那颗让你痛苦的坏牙，非常简单也非常快速。  
如果你配合得好，我会考虑把那个罐子里的薄荷糖送给你。  
Gilles松开Gustave的脖子，双手捧住他的脸颊，也许Gilles并没有这样的意图，不过这样一来他就能更清楚的看清Gilles的眼睛。Gustave抓住Gilles的手腕，舌头在缩回口腔里之前舔了两下嘴唇，有种Gilles的止汗剂蹭上去了的错觉，那应该是来自Gilles的领口，他们刚才靠的太近了，Gustave不确定到底是鼻尖还是下唇贴在了那上面，总之他觉得自己现在被泡在了Gilles的气味里。  
“你想走吗，”Gilles轻抚他的脸颊，“我想现在还没有发现你在这里。”  
多么煞风景的一句话，Gustave甚至想收回自己的薄荷糖，然后把糖罐子扣在Gilles脑袋上。  
“现在可不是逃的好时机，Gilles，”Gustave决定心平气和一点，“我可能会被盯上。”  
Gilles看着他，身体向后仰，双手撑着地板。  
现在Gustave真的很想把糖罐子敲碎在他头上了。  
“你不该来找这里。”Gilles抬起右手握住Gustave的手，捏紧那几根手指，说道：“但既然你已经来了，我不能让你冒险。”  
Gustave动动拇指：“有什么好建议，Gilles？”  
Gilles抓着他的手带他站起来。  
他们还是把性爱地点选在了床上，那张单人床虽然窄了点，但总比泛着潮湿的地板强，他们也腻了在卧室以外地方做爱来寻求刺激的阶段，一张富有弹性的床垫和干爽的环境比什么都重要。Gilles从床边的柜子里翻找了几下，拿出润滑剂和安全套，Gilles的安全屋里没有多余的东西，但必需品一定都有属于他们的空间。“过来，Gustave。”Gilles手贴着Gustave的下颌，用点力让他把脸扭过来看着自己，Gustave看上去在走神。“觉得不对劲？”Gilles问，解开他的裤子，抓住膝盖以上的布料向下拽了拽，直到能摸到Gustave的大腿。  
“你指什么？”Gustave抬起腿用膝盖抵住Gilles胯下的位置。  
“在这种地方上床，”Gilles亲吻他的脖子，扯下内裤，“好像还是第一次？”  
Gustave放低腿，用手继续膝盖没完成的工作，隔着裤子磨蹭Gilles的阴茎，双腿分开为Gilles的摸索腾出更多空间，“这种经历没什么可炫耀的，”他说，瞟了一眼润滑剂包装上的品牌标志，“我宁愿我们现在就在郊区房子的卧室里。”  
Gilles把脸埋在他的肩膀和枕头之间，手指在他两腿间打转。“要放歌吗？”Gilles问，自己也忍不住发出笑声，引发的轻微震动让Gustave脖子发痒，然后在他做出反应之前这阵痒感又钻进他的皮肤，随着呼吸扩散到整个胸腔里。“当然可以。”Gustave吞咽唾液，搂住Gilles的肩膀，手臂反复蹭过Gilles还湿着的头发，低声说道。他感觉自己被Gilles包裹住了，比刚才嘴唇沾上Gilles的止汗剂还严重，Gilles正在按摩他的会阴，手指也试探着往他体内塞，Gilles覆盖在他身上，用味道，呼吸，声音和手指入侵他的身体。他低下头，嘴唇抵住Gilles锁骨上方的皮肤，让Gilles的衬衫领子随着Gilles手指在他体内抽插的动作轻刮他的脸。下半身被打开的状态让Gustave本能地颤抖，他抱紧Gilles，但止汗剂和汗水混合起来的味道又让他更加失控。“Gilles……”他甚至没意识到自己真的叫出了Gilles的名字，而对方很快做出了反应：Gilles小幅度地抬起头，闲着的左手托住Gustave的下巴，拇指稍微用力把他的脸扳过来看向自己，然后亲吻Gustave的嘴唇。  
“我知道现在不是什么做爱的好时机，”Gilles舔他的嘴唇，像舔粘了奶油的勺子，“不过别这么紧张。”  
Gustave双手解开Gilles的腰带：“我没有紧张。”  
Gilles把手指从Gustave体内抽出来，抓住他的大腿，在极少暴露在外面的皮肤上留下几道亮晶晶的痕迹。  
“我没有，Gilles。”  
Gustave把手伸进Gilles的内裤，而Gilles抓着他的手腕把他的手抽了出来。  
“Gilles？”  
“你相信我吗？”  
Gilles用手肘撑起身子，看着Gustave的脸。非常柔和的眼神，Gustave没法否认这一点，但对于这个问题他没有答案，或者说尽管他有这个答案，也不能告诉Gilles。所有人里最不该由你来引诱我渎职，医生想，不知道是该给Gilles更多薄荷糖还是把薄荷糖都收回来。  
“你相信我吗，Gustave？”  
Gilles用听上去更温柔的语调重复了一遍。  
而Gustave只能并拢双腿忽视下半身的感觉抬头看着他。  
“Gustave？”  
“别逼我，Gilles，”Gustave盯着Gilles的眼睛，“别这么做。”  
“Gustave。”  
Gilles重复他的名字，然后抬起左手捂住Gustave的眼睛。  
“别担心，Gustave。”  
Gilles似乎是在贴着他的耳朵说话。  
Gustave想要握住Gilles的手挪开，很快又放弃了这个想法。他闭上眼睛，听着布料摩擦的声音，配合Gilles的动作重新把腿分开，在黑暗中感受Gilles私密部位轻轻撞击自己大腿内侧引发的酥麻。  
Gilles握住了他的阴茎，熟练地抚弄着尿道口下方的敏感点，Gustave低声喘息起来，在黑暗中勾勒Gilles的脸，想象着Gilles该有的表情，还有那双眼睛随着两个人阴茎接触摩擦而眨动的样子。

这件事情不该这么复杂，性爱而已，施展人类本能的一种活动，Gilles不该在这时候做什么信任测试，尽管Gustave明白Gilles的意图。不过此时此刻他什么都看不见，偶尔会有灯光从Gilles的指缝间泄露到他的眼角上，那也只是留给了他一点维持想象Gilles表情的空间。他抚摸着Gilles左手手腕内侧的皮肤，感受着被手指牵动的肌肉，同时不自觉地深呼吸，又在Gilles亲吻他脸颊的时候完成了一个失败的深呼吸。  
“放松，亲爱的。”Gilles的手稍微向上抚摸他的头发，然后又向下滑，重新遮住他的眼睛。  
医生想辩解自己并不紧张，但Gilles很直接地扶着自己的阴茎把它送进Gustave体内，没给Gustave这个机会。Gustave屈起腿，等待着Gilles在完全没入之后单手掐住他的腰。今天的扩张没有平时仔细，Gustave抓紧Gilles的腰臀，适应着插在他屁股里的那根东西，他的手在Gilles的屁股上掐了一下，算是表达对这种粗鲁的不满。  
Gilles觉得现在轮不到自己抱怨什么，Gustave比他承受得更多，各方面都是。他发出没有什么含义的闷哼，低下头含住Gustave的耳垂，松开被他掐得泛红的侧腰，握住Gustave的手。他慢慢开始挺动腰抽插，Gustave收紧手指攥住他的手掌，整齐的指甲刮得Gilles有点疼，不过也只是一点。“放松，”Gilles安慰他的医生，但也找不到什么更动听的词，“放松，Gustave……”  
医生把他抓得更紧：“把你的手放下来…Gilles……”  
这绝不是命令，Gilles甚至听出了恳求的意味，他犹豫了一下，盯着Gustave的嘴唇和随着呼吸起伏的胸膛看了几秒，把手抬起来。  
Gustave被光线刺得眯起眼睛。  
他在适应明亮的环境后对上Gilles的眼睛，减小手的力度让皱着眉的Gilles好受一点，但Gilles对此没有什么反应，依旧皱着眉，看上去像是对什么事情产生了困惑。你怎么了，Gustave想这么问，然而从喉咙里钻出来的干涩和痒让他无法张口，他决定就这么看着Gilles，试图通过眼睛感受Gilles的情绪。Gilles的下半身没有什么大动作，Gustave没办法忽略从尾椎附近扩散到全身的酸胀和酥麻，做爱的时候没有办法思考问题，Gustave变得懊恼，他现在只想抱紧Gilles把腿缠在Gilles的腰上，而不是思考如何解除他们之间的信任危机。  
“Gilles。”Gustave用力向下吞咽，发出沙哑的声音。他也只能叫叫Gilles的名字了，这是他唯一能想到之后还可以说出来的词，他知道Gilles想听什么，“我相信你”，但他不能说。  
Gilles知道答案，Gustave相信这一点。  
他不能说出这句话。  
Gilles没有回应他，只是托着他的后颈让他抬起头，然后轻轻吮吸他的嘴唇，亲吻他。  
Gilles在扫过Gustave舌根时加快了抽插的速度——冒着被咬断舌头的风险，Gustave呻吟了一声，手扶住Gilles的下颌。Gustave在努力保护Gilles的舌头，Gilles从蹭过他舌尖又立刻躲开的牙齿察觉得到，他摸了摸Gustave的下巴，随之加大了冲撞的力度。  
医生发出了算得上表达痛苦的哼声，手掌向下抓住Gilles的肩膀，指甲陷进Gilles的皮肤里。Gilles姑且把这当作无意的报复，他也喘息一声示弱，恢复正常速度的抽插，在经过敏感带时用顶端撞击腺体。Gustave把手攥得更紧，但很快就松开了Gilles的肩，他由着手向下滑到床上，然后抓住撑在他身体旁边的手臂，他的眼睛有点酸，和下半身传来的快感形成一种奇异的对比，让他觉得盯着Gilles多看一秒都会让眼睛干涩疼痛，并且最终会流出眼泪。  
但Gustave还是看着Gilles。  
Gilles发现了医生的不对劲，但没有停下的意思，他低下头，鼻尖抵着Gustave的鼻梁，把湿热的呼吸喷在Gustave的皮肤上。“怎么了，”他含混地问，被Gustave内壁含住的感觉让他无法运用脑子，“Gustave……？”  
Gustave伸手抚摸他的脖颈，指尖向上磨蹭Gilles半干的发梢。他们靠得太近了，每一个部分都是，Gustave已经看不清Gilles的眼睛，但温热的呼吸，低沉的声音和填满他的阴茎都让他意识到Gilles始终包裹着他。  
“你知道的，Gilles。”  
你知道我的答案。  
Gustave抱紧Gilles，说出呻吟似的短句：  
“你知道……”

END.

*电影里阿汤哥为了躲避追捕把自己的眼睛换掉了（设定是未来世界虹膜如同人的身份证一样，任何公共场合的监控系统都能通过虹膜识别公民身份）


End file.
